


Midnight Stroll

by orphan_account



Series: Escapism [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Crying, Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pain, The Author Regrets Nothing, The rest of the sleepboisinc is there but aren't actually present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Tommy takes a stroll.___________Mild angst and blood but no graphic details. I'll change the tags if I'm wrong but yeah someone dies.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: Escapism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oatmilk :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oatmilk+%3A%29).



> I'll take this down if anyone in this story is uncomfortable with the story. There is blood and stabbing so if you're uncomfortable with that maybe you shouldn't read this. Kinda angsty but not that bad.

The clouds swirled the darkening sky, the stars slightly twinkling as they were hidden behind the clouds. Tommy's anxiety seemed to have increased now that the streets were isolated and abandoned. The only main light source was the streetlight that was barely illuminated flickering often. Tommy wasn't sure why exactly he decided to come here out of all the places he could've gone to but it was already too late to go back. After all he wasn't going to face his family after what just happened, he'd rather much die then confront them. The place had an odd sinister feeling in the place, yet it seemed somewhat familiar in a way like he's seen it before in a dream. The place was abandoned, if he were to remember correctly there was a massive earthquake that killed quite an amount of people. Deep in thoughts his ear perked up and his body flinched visibly when he heard footsteps behind him. Although it sounded distant there was definitely someone who's nearby and that wasn't a comforting thought. Adrenaline filled his body and Tommy had decided to hastily walk away from whoever was coming near him, trying not to look like he was fleeing. The steps began to match his paste no longer walking but definitely jogging at this point. Tommy glanced behind him quickly, perhaps he was hallucinating that was all? Even if he was seeing things he could definitely see a figure walking towards him with the streetlight enhancing his features. Tommy who was not scared previously was definitely scared now, he broke into a sprint running away from the figure but atleast to no avail.

The figure who seemed to have a slight advantage in speed caught up to him after a while of sprinting around this empty place. The figure grabbed his shoulder, gripping it if his life were to depend on it before forcefully turning him around.

"How about you cooperate and nothing bad happens?" The figure said with some malicious intent laced in those words. Tommy wasn't sure how to react to that statement, the man seemed to be capable of easily overpowering him seeing how easily he managed to stop him from running away. "Well?" He said slyly, a smirk creeping up on his face. Tommy scrunched his face up disgusted by what the odd stranger was saying.

"Well I don't know what you mean but are you trying to murder me or what? If so you're doing a pretty horrible job currently." Tommy huffed out saying it nonchalantly but fear was creeping up the doorsteps slowly. He knew playing it cool was not safe but running away could guarantee the end of his life. The figure sneered clearly annoyed with Tommy's antics and grabbed a fistful of his hair. This received a scream from the body trying to push him away, but no reaction was visible from the face of the man. His green eyes had bloodlust in it, he seemed to be having a fun time torturing Tommy. 

"You're too loud and annoying." The man only replied to that, Tommy clearly panicking started to fail around trying to slip away. He was kicking, screaming, arms outstretched trying to claw those emerald green eyes out. Yet time seemed to have slowed down for Tommy a bit, he heard someone screaming but why? The realisation started to set in when it was him who gave out those blood curdling screams. He grabbed his shirt, it stained ruby red spreading throughout his whole shirt. The offender was now gone most likely slipping away towards one of the houses. He was hyperventilating, Tommy wasn't good in these situations when someone was hurt especially himself. He looked down towards his torso where 3 stabs were evident, one will the knife still implanted inside of him. He collapsed towards the cool cement of the floor, his pants were stained with the liquid. An urge to pull out the knife came over him yet he refused, he was already losing enough blood. The best he could hope was that no internal organs were damaged.

No this can't be how he will die. He already made a mistake of yelling at the only people in his life, he ruined his own family. Sobbing he refused to die like this, what will the others do when they find him like this? What if they blame themselves for Tommy's death? "It's all my fault," Tommy whispered his voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming. He was the root of all the problems shouldn't it be best that he died? Even when he knew that deep down, his death would truly be the best yet he still clung to life trying to survive. He sobbed even harder when the adrenaline disappeared, the pain becoming more evident, his body aching for someone to hold him close to say that he was okay. But no one was there, all alone with only the comfort of the birds in the sky cawing. His sobbings started to die down and soon only the sounds of the birds were what was all left.

Techno walked towards the red liquid oozing from the body. He was worried to death where Tommy was and the body leaning down seemed too familiar. His eyes widened after seeing the mangled body. His breath hitched a bit when he met the body, leaning down he hugged the boy even with the blood soaking his clothes and onto his body. Tommy's eyes were crying when hugged yet no response came from the boy. The ambulance would come soon to carry the boy away, his older brothers devastated from what happened only watched. Far away emerald eyes would watch, smiling. He chuckled to himself and stepped away from the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how angsty my stories are tbh so sorry if I actually mislead you. Homework do be kicking my ass tho.


End file.
